


SLOW HANDS.

by untokki



Series: Turn On The Bright Lights [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Broken Couple, Drabble, Letters, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untokki/pseuds/untokki
Summary: Yixing was too slow. Yifan always told him everything about him moved too slow.





	SLOW HANDS.

**Author's Note:**

> _Can't you see what you've done to my heart_   
>  _And soul?_   
>  _This is a wasteland now_
> 
> _I submit my incentive is romance_  
>  _I watched the pole dance of the stars_  
>  _We rejoice because the hurting is so painless_  
>  _From the distance of passing cars_  
>  _But I am married to your charms and grace_
> 
> _I just go crazy like the good old days_  
>  _You make me want to pick up a guitar_  
>  _And celebrate the myriad ways that I love you_  
> [song here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDy-so7iFhg)  
>   
> 

_ Yixing,  _

_ You never wasted anything on me. When I said I loved you, you know I meant it. Even though you ran out, and made sure I’d never come back to see you dance, I know you wanted to say the same thing to me. _

_ I wish you hadn’t forced me out of the club. You know, they won’t let me back in to even talk to you. I wish I could say this all to you in person, whisper it into your ear and take in your gorgeous face and sweet gaze. God, can’t you see what you’ve done to me? I’ve never felt this way about someone before, I’ve never felt like a wasteland is in my chest when you’re not close to me.  _

 

_ I’ll admit it, it was about lust, in the very beginning. Seeing you sway and move for all those eyes, all I wanted was for your hips to move just for me. I wanted your body to only be seen by my eyes. But, it evolved. My attention was on the love I thought you were giving me. I thought it was something special; like the romance you always see in old movies. That love was something that inspired me, I want to write a real life romance with you. _

 

_ Everything slowed down with you, Yixing. Nothing mattered when I was with you. But now, everything is speeding so rapidly. I have to get back to the real world. I knew I could only stay in Korea with you for so long, but now, I have to get back to the life I have in China.  I don’t want to. I wish I could just have you with me until I’m dead. _

 

_ I hope you know yourself well enough to know what you want in life, Yixing. Whether you continue to work in that club, or you go on to make a real career out of your talents, I want you to be happy. As for me, I know what I want in life. It’s you. _

  
  


_ Best Regards, _

_ Wu Yifan _

 

Yixing crushed the envelope and letter in his fist as he threw his jacket over his shoulders, almost tripping on his own feet as he ran out of the darkened private room. “Lu Han!” he screamed, desperation lacing his words as he almost hurdled into the bartop, “Lu Han, did Yifan give this to you?” he asked, eyes wide as he yelled over the loud music at the bartender that had given the crisp white envelope to him moments before. 

“He did, he left immediately after,” Lu Han answered, his brown eyebrows shooting up under his blond hair. “What happened? Why are you so frazzled?”

Yixing didn’t answer. He ran. He pushed open the club’s heavy doors and was attacked with the streetlights, contrasting with the dark purple night surrounding him. He sprinted down the street, his jacket flying from his shoulders. He could only grip the gray fabric in the same hand as the letter, not truly caring if he lost it in his trek to the one place he hoped Yifan would be.

 

Yixing had never been so happy to work so close to the airport, but his lungs were burning with no oxygen as he bolted into the building. The worker he spoke to could barely understand his words as he tried to suck in his breaths, and Yixing almost forgot how to speak Korean. “Please, please tell me all the planes going to China today.”

 

Crowds never bothered Yixing, but as he pushed past the wandering people, he found he couldn’t breathe. His eyes were set on a single waiting area, and he didn’t know why it was that specific one, but he could only hope he found who he was looking for.

 

Yixing slumped down onto the plastic seat, his brain rattling in his head with all the voices in the airport, all the planes lifting off outside of the building, and everything Yifan had ever said to him. 

 

Yixing was too slow. Like Yifan had told him, everything went so slow with Yixing. But this time, it wasn’t a pleasant, slow burn. Yixing’s slow hands just couldn’t hold a grip on the man he wanted.

 


End file.
